


Be Be Your Love

by oyhumbug



Series: And End and a Beginning [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Songfic, alternative history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyhumbug/pseuds/oyhumbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months down after <i>Let It Die</i>, Elizabeth goes after what... or who... she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Be Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at fanfiction.net, LJ (oy_humbug2), my own site (Delicious Infatuation), and Liason message boards.

**Be Be Your Love – A One Shot**

 

_If I could take you away_

_Pretend I was queen_

_What would you say_

_Would you think I’m unreal_

‘ _Cause everybody’s got their way I should feel_

 

Patrick Drake prided himself on being an observant man. Not only did these skills come in handy with his chosen profession as a surgeon, but they had also served him well as a ladies man. Nothing made a woman feel as special as showing her that you paid attention to what she said and did. Though he had been in a monogamous relationship with a woman he loved for quite some time, his abilities were still at top form.

 

So, when he observed a very suspicious computer geek in an equally nerdy knit beanie slinking around the hospital corridors, he took notice, especially when said geek was quite obviously following around his favorite nurse. It wasn’t that Patrick couldn’t appreciate the view Elizabeth made, he just couldn’t figure out why Spinelli was so interested in her. The kid clearly was up to something, and the young doctor felt it his responsibility to figure out just exactly what that was. Plus, he was bored, he was curious, and he loved giving other people a hard time.

 

“You know,” he whispered his offer of advice, sneaking up on and thoroughly startling the teenager, “no matter how hard you stare at her, the clothes still won’t come off.” Patrick had to stifle a chuckle as he watched the kid attempt to both hide his embarrassment and juggle his falling laptop case; coordination was definitely not the nerd’s specialty. That would prove detrimental in the bedroom, but the surgeon was feeling generous that morning and decided not to permanently scar the computer expert.

 

“You frighten the Jackal, Oh Suave One. Not many amateurs can accomplish such a feat, but you wound me with your presumptuous nature; I, the loyal grasshopper to Stone Cold, would never disrespect my mentor by lusting after the fair mother of his perfect prodigy.”

 

Patrick chose to ignore the nerd’s inflated self image and, instead, focused upon a conversation he could both win and understand. “So, you’re here under Jason’s orders, watching Elizabeth? I’ve got to say, man, Webber’s not going to appreciate that, and, if security doesn’t get to you first for loitering, you’re going to have to put up with her temper when she figures you out, and I wouldn’t even wish that on you,… _grasshopper_.”

 

“Your perceptions are incorrect, my friend,” Spinelli announced, smugly. “The Jackal is not here to spy on the Stone Cold One’s behalf; he is here on a personal mission of reconnaissance. It has come to my astute notice that The Oh So Majestic Milf…”

 

“Wait a minute,” the doctor interrupted the younger man before he could go off on a perplexing tangent that would leave, even him, lost and confused. “Did you just refer to Elizabeth as a milf? Dude, how are you still talking without the assistance of a voice box? Morgan’s cool with that nickname?”

 

“There are several reasons as to why the revered Stone Cold One has not crushed his grasshopper under his steel toed motorcycle boots, dipped him in chocolate, and offered him up as a delicacy to The Godfather of Port Charles, and if you, the original Cock Doc, would be patient with The Jackal, he will explain everything.”

 

“Well, then, proceed. This should be, if nothing else, entertaining.”

 

“You see, the Stone Cold One and I have an understanding with each other. We have broken bread at the same table, I have served as the Robin to his Batman in the most extreme and dangerous of situations, and he has entrusted me with his deepest buried, most sacrosanct skeletons of his dark and much discussed closet, even going as far as to share with The Jackal his, at one time, secret pain.”

 

“Listen, kid, I don’t care how close you think you are with Morgan, no one, and when I say no one I mean not even Corinthos himself, would ever get away with calling the mother of Jason’s child a milf.”

 

“That may be true, but The Assassin of the Internet had not finished his elucidating of the numerous raison d'êtres for his still being able to breathe without the help of machines.”

 

Patrick regarded the computer geek narrowly. “You… _you_ speak French?”

 

“The Jackal has many talents hidden just under the surface of his handsome exterior, simply waiting for a fair maiden to come along and inspire their reveal.”

 

Grimacing, the surgeon exclaimed, “I think I just threw up in my mouth, but continue. Why are you still alive and capable of grossing me out?”

 

“Oh, right,” Spinelli smiled in recognition of their previous conversational thread, “my saving grace. Well, the second explanation for my continuing presence on this fine planet of three quarters water and a fourth land is the fact that my esteemed mentor has not yet heard his grasshopper referring to the delightful mother of his much-loved son as a milf.”

 

“And is there a third reason,” the older man pressed.

 

“Yes, Oh Suave One, there is. The Jackal is unsure of your level of association with The Stone Cold One, so this might come as a shock to you, but my able and gifted adviser, though adept at many skills I could only dream of mastering, is lacking in his knowledge of popular culture and, thus, would not comprehend the meaning of the word milf even if The Assassin of the Internet was foolish enough to mutter such blasphemy in his presence.”

 

With this information in his hands, Patrick smiled roguishly. “And I take it I’m the only one you’ve let this nickname slip in front of?”

 

“Sadly, you were able to catch The Jackal a weak moment.”

 

The surgeon nodded his head in faux sympathetic understanding. “I can appreciate that. I, myself, have been known to suffer from moments of weakness, too, though most of my mistakes involved too much liquor, naked women, and a shower built for the entire Dallas Cowboys cheerleading squad. However,” he stopped the unusual teen from interrupting him, “that still doesn’t tell me why you’re here.”

 

“Have you, in your brilliant, remedial opinion, noticed The Enchanting Elizabeth displaying any bizarre or atypical behavior lately?”

 

As if she had sensed their interest in her, the nurse in question appeared at that moment, sauntering down the hallway as she made her way towards the main desk. Luckily though, for their surreptitious designs, she remained oblivious to their attention and behaved as she typically would if not under intense observation.

 

“Now that you mentioned it,” Patrick drawled out, his gaze lingering lower on his friend’s anatomy than either his girlfriend or Spinelli’s mentor would appreciate, “she has been acting more…exotic lately.”

 

“Uh…yeah, I’m not downloading. Care to clarify?”

 

“Look at the way she moves,” the brain surgeon instructed. ”Her hips sway from side to side in a sensual invitation of erotic promise, her body is loose and relaxed, almost pliant, her hair, worn down and wavy, is slightly wild like she’s just been thoroughly loved in a king sized bed at a four star hotel all night long, and, while that blush on her cheeks is not a post-cloital glow, it’s obvious sex isn’t very far away from her mind right now. Let me tell you, my friend, that is a woman with one thing and one thing only on her mind – satisfaction. Morgan is one lucky man.”

 

“Not that I doubt your abilities to analyze The Enchanting Elizabeth or her sisters of the fairer sex, but The Jackal must argue that your assessment is wrong.” Fidgeting, Spinelli rubbed an agitated hand through his disheveled hair, motioning for the older man to follow him deeper into the abandoned corridor. “From what I have been able to tell, Stone Cold and The Majestic Milf are not…acquainted in the way you allude to.”

 

“Oh, please,” Patrick dismissed, “they have a kid together, and I wasn’t born yesterday. There’s no way possible you’re going to convince me that Jason is some kind of celibate monk, and, let’s face it, Elizabeth…she’s fine.”

 

“The Assassin of the Internet agrees with your wise judgment; the mother of the small Stone Cold One is indeed a ‘grade A’ hottie, but The Suave One is missing some vital data. One the one hand,” the computer expert explained, physically holding out his left arm, “we have The Enchanting Elizabeth whose software was nearly destroyed by The Vengeful Detective, and, on the other hand,” he continued, demonstrating his point with his other arm, “we have Stone Cold whose hard drive was attacked and diseased by the evil of Cunning Sam. They both have been recovering from the attempted sabotages of their fragile hearts, focusing upon their child rearing duties, rebuilding and strengthening their friendship, the history of which is still quite a mystery to The Jackal, and spending time together as a family. Nothing of a romantic nature has been occurring; of that, I, your admiring servant, am sure.

 

“Well, that is about to change,” the doctor assured the younger man. “In fact, if you weren’t such an easy mark, I’d make a bet with you.”

 

“The Jackal takes offense, Oh Suave One,” Spinelli protested, feigning indignation. “For your information, I am quite skilled at gambling. No one understands a slot machine better than I.”

 

“I’ll give you that one, but no one understands women’s lingerie like, as you so astutely put it, the original Cock Doc does.”

 

Furrowing his brow, the computer wizard queried, “what does lingerie have to do with making a bet?”

 

“You see, if you were even close to being a worthy opponent, I would wager you everyone’s favorite nurse had some very naughty panties on underneath her practical scrubs.”

 

“As Stone Cold’s devoted apprentice, I could not, in good faith, discuss The Enchanting Elizabeth’s _underthing…ys_.”

 

“Underthingys,” Patrick taunted. “Dude, you’ve got to get laid.” Shaking his head in frustration, he turned towards the younger man. “Alright, listen, I’m going to offer you a free lesson. Now, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so pay attention.” As the nurse in question came back into view, he continued. “Now, see how there are absolutely no underwear lines? That means that, in all likelihood, she’s wearing a thong.”

 

“Better her than The Jackal,” Spinelli quipped, earning a glare and immediately silencing himself.

 

“The material and color though,” the neurosurgeon explained, turning them around so that their backs were to the main desk while they finished their discussion, “those are harder to discern. However, based upon our earlier observations of her rather blatant sexually inviting movements, I would predict that both her thong and bra are lace, thin, slightly see-through, sexy lace, and in a delectable shade of raunchy red.”

 

“The fair mother of the Young Stone Cold One does indeed look quite appealing in the scarlet hue, but, based upon her complexion, the color of her eyes, and the fact that my mentor prefers shades in either the blue or black color families, The Jackal would almost guarantee that The Enchanting Elizabeth’s…lingerie is the very naughty shade of navy.”

 

“You know, I’ve never really looked at the color navy as naughty before, Damien,” the young mother of two announced as she crept up and surprised the hacker and his equally immature, newfound, medical friend. “To me, navy has always been a sedate, almost sad hue.” Noticing his wide eyes and persistent, nervous gulping, she took pity on the teenager. “What are you doing here, and you,” she asked, turning and punching Patrick in the arm, “why are you corrupting him? This is definitely an unholy alliance if I ever saw one.”

 

“Do not fret, Fair Mother of Stone Cold’s Prodigy, The Assassin of the Internet will not be swayed into a life of debauchery and carnal decadence by The Oh So Suave One. He is and always will be a one woman man.”

 

“Try a non-woman man,” the brain surgeon taunted, laughing at his own joke.

 

“The Jackal was simply here to tender his assistance to The Enchanting Elizabeth. Seeing as how I know that you have planned something this evening for Stone Cold, I am providing my services to you, free of charge. Whatever you need done, whatever errands you need completed, I will humbly do them for you. However, before I could pass along my offer of generosity, I was cornered here by The Original Cock Doc and waylaid.”

 

“And you just so happened to discuss my underwear?”

 

The two boys, at the same time, held up their hands and pointed to the other in accusation, saying the exact same thing. “It was his idea.”

 

“Oh trust me,” Elizabeth assured them, “I have no doubt about whose idea it was. Now,” she warned, “I’m going back to work. Patrick, I suggest that you do the same thing. As for you, Damien, I’d just make sure that your new friend here is as trustworthy as you seem to think he is. I wouldn’t put it passed him to rat you out to Jason.” Pivoting on her toes, she swirled around and started walking away. “Oh, and by the way,” she added, speaking over her shoulder, “you’re both wrong about the color.”

 

Neither man spoke until she was completely gone from their sight. “I have another deal for you,” the doctor offered. “If you can find out from Morgan what she was wearing today under those scrubs, I’ll give you lessons on how to woo the ladies.”

 

“No can do, Oh Suave One. The Jackal may be a lot of things, but he’s not suicidal, and asking the grasshopper’s mentor about The Enchanting Elizabeth’s underthingys would be more detrimental to my wellbeing than moving to East Compton. Now, if you will excuse me, The Assassin of the Internet must do damage control.”

 

Before the sly surgeon could tempt him further, Spinelli disappeared from the hospital, his laptop secured safely away in its case under his arm and his tail tucked tightly between his legs. Although there was no reason for Stone Cold to find out about his less than upstanding behavior that afternoon, his teacher had the uncanny ability to find out anything and everything. In the young man’s eyes, he was almost omnipresent, and, with that thought in mind, he had one of two things he could do – hide or prepare his last will and testament. Whatever was causing The Fair Mother of the Pint Sized Morgan Special to act peculiarly, well, that was one mystery he would have to solve at a later time and date.

 

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

_Want to be your everything, everything_

 

Elizabeth had planned out everything to the most minutest of details, the time, date, and place, the who, what, where, when, how, and why, the menu, the lighting, the staging, and, more importantly, the costuming, and it had all been going according to design until she had deviated from her schedule and gone to Kelly’s for a hot chocolate. There, everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

 

Of course, it had been just her luck that, of all the people in Port Charles, she had literally run into Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jax while getting her sugar fix, and, of course, the scathing blonde just had to stop her for what very possibly could have been their thousandth round of ‘Don’t Hurt Jason, Muffinface/Stay Out of His Life, Carlybabes’ fight. Unfortunately, in the melee, she must have put her shopping bag down, and, by the time their argument was offer, she must have picked up her adversary’s, because as Elizabeth went to pull out her purchase so she could put it on for her evening with the father of her youngest son, she found a very bright, very glittery, very trailer park trashy dress that screamed Mrs. Jax’s name.

 

So, twenty minutes later, there she stood on the other side of Carly’s door waiting for the other woman to respond to her knocks, running late and worried that her last minute errand to retrieve her rightful shopping bag would ruin everything she had so intricately planned.

 

“Back for more, Princess,” the older woman inquired as she swung her door open, the wave of warm air from inside of the house reminding the brunette just how chilly the winters in Port Charles really were.

 

“Actually, Carly,” the nurse returned, “I’m here to bring you back your dress. I think we accidentally took each others bags when we left Kelly’s earlier.”

 

“Oh,” came the blonde’s surprised response. Clearly she had not been expecting that. “Well then, just a minute, let me go get yours for you.”

 

Although the other woman had not invited her in, Elizabeth took it upon herself and walked into the chicly decorated home, shutting the door and locking out the cold air behind it. From upstairs, she could hear the hotel owner’s caustic remarks. “I bet it threw you for a loop, Muffin, when you opened my bag and found something inside of it with some actual style. It’s a good thing for me you weren’t tempted to keep my things, because I sure as hell wouldn’t be caught dead in something of your taste, but, then again, you’d never be able to pull off my clothes anyway.”

 

“Something I’ll always be thankful for,” the young mother of two quipped under her breath.

 

“What’s in here anyway,” Carly asked, referring to Elizabeth’s shopping bag as she made her way down the stairs. “It feels practically empty.”

 

The nurse immediately blushed, a telltale giveaway that did not go unnoticed by her rival. “Oh, it’s just something I picked up for Jake. You know how baby clothes weigh practically nothing.”

 

“Well, since I’m Jason’s best friend and practically Jake’s aunt by association, you won’t mind me looking at it, will you?”

 

“Really, Carly, I have to get going,” the brunette tried to distract the other woman, reaching out for the bag but having it snatched from her grasp. “Jason and I have plans tonight, and I’m running late.”

 

“Why did you come over here in the first place then,” the hotel owner questioned her. “If whatever is in this bag is really for Jake, couldn’t it have just waited until tomorrow?”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you would need your purchases or not.”

 

“You and I both know that concern for me had nothing to do with his visit, Princess,” the blonde returned. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think that you didn’t want me to know what you bought today. Are we already keeping secrets from Jason and are afraid I’ll run and tell him everything you’re up to?”

 

Elizabeth quirked a finely shaped eyebrow in disbelief. “You can determine all my secrets from the contents of one, little shopping bag?”

 

“I don’t know,” Carly shrugged, “but I can find out.” Before the nurse could stop her, she turned the bag upside down and dumped out its contents. “After all, you got to see what I bought, so it’s only fair that I see your purchases.”

 

Both women’s eyes flew to the floor where, in the middle of a large pile of decorative, scented tissue paper, rested a dainty, sheer baby-doll in a festive shade of emerald green. It was sensual yet innocent, erotic yet naïve, the perfect combination of both sugar and spice.

 

“Ew!”

 

“Now do you see why I didn’t want you to look inside my bag,” Elizabeth seethed, barely containing her temper.

 

Closing her eyes, the blonde fairly begged. “Please, tell me that this is not what it seems. Please, tell me that it has always been your dream that your son be a cross-dresser.”

 

“I have to go,” the mother of two bit out, reaching down and shoving her purchase back away, out of sight, out of mind.

 

“And I have to go gauge out my eyes,” Carly returned, spinning around and heading towards the kitchen of her house. “Show yourself out, will you?”

 

Elizabeth had no problem doing just as her rival requested. If she had her way, not only would she never set foot in the Jax house again, but she would never see the matriarch of it again for that matter either. In fact, never again was still not a long enough time for her to spend away from the blonde, but, no matter how humiliated or angry she was, nothing was going to ruin her evening with Jason or the plan she had for it. That night had been in the making for many months, and not even Carly Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jax could destroy it.

 

_Everything’s falling, and I am included in that_

_Oh, how I try to be just okay_

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted_

_was a little piece of you_

 

“Are you sure that you and Milo can handle this,” Elizabeth pressed Max, wanting to make sure the senior bodyguard and his brother felt comfortable watching her two young children. “I know that Spinelli was supposed to help tonight, too, but he’s been otherwise detained.”

 

Curious, Milo questioned, “what happened to him?”

 

“Well, let’s just say that Jason learned how to Google something tonight.”

 

Realization dawned for the older sibling. “Oh no.”

 

“What am I missing,” the rookie asked.

 

“Mr. Morgan found out about the kid’s nickname for you, didn’t he, Miss E,” Max wondered out loud.

 

“Yeah, Patrick Drake told him,” she revealed. Before either of the two men could inquire, she continued. “Spinelli ran into him at the hospital today, and, from what I could gather, the two of them bonded over their mutual immaturity. Unfortunately for Damien, Patrick can be somewhat untrustworthy, especially when he thinks it would be fun to play a practical joke on someone.”

 

“So what did Jason do to the nerd,” Milo wanted to know. “What was his punishment? Is he even still above sea level?”

 

“You don’t give your old boss enough credit,” Elizabeth chided the younger man. “Jason’s more creative than you think he is. As a matter of fact, Spinelli is very much still alive right now, but he’s going to be busy for the rest of the night, so he won’t be able to help the two of you baby sit the boys.”

 

“Come on, Miss E,” the oldest Giambetti urged, “don’t leave us hanging. Tell us what Mr. Morgan did to him.”

 

“Until he’s finished hacking into every site possible and removing all references to the world milf on the internet, Damien is grounded and being forced to stay in a safe house without any of his barbeque chips or orange soda. He only gets healthy food until he’s completed his punishment.”

 

Whistling, Milo exclaimed, “that’s harsh!”

 

“Neither of you have answered my question yet thought,” the nurse insisted. “Will you be able to handle Cam and Jake by yourselves?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Miss E,” Max reassured her. “If we can watch Michael, Kristina, and Morgan, Milo and I can handle your boys.”

 

“Yeah,” the younger brother added in, “I love playing with Cameron, and he’s great with babies,” he proclaimed, pointing towards his sibling. “We’re ordering in food for dinner, the monitors all have new batteries in them, you left plenty of movies for us to watch with the little guys, and, if anything happens, we have yours, Mr. Morgan’s, Sonny’s, Leticia’s, Emily’s your Grandmother’s, Mrs. Quartermaine’s, and Stan’s numbers all programmed into our cell phones.”

 

“Why would you need tech support to take care of a toddler and a seven month old?”

 

“For surveillance purposes,” Max reasoned.

 

“Plus,” Milo added, “he’s not only got connections with all the best takeout restaurants in case we get hungry late at night, but he can also hook us up with Epiphany if we need help in the discipline department. She’s kind of scary when angry…and that’s pretty much all the time, especially when Stan’s around or Mr. Corinthos’ name in mentioned.”

 

For several moments after he finished talking, Elizabeth simply stared at the young bodyguard. If nothing else could be said about Sonny’s hiring skills, he would always be known for having the most unique and sensitive security employees. How he got away with it in the business he was in, she’d never know, but, nonetheless, she appreciated the men’s warmth and their presence in her and her children’s lives. Yes, she was happy that Jason was no longer living the lifestyle, mainly for his own safety and their son’s, but she would never be able to regret knowing the guards. Not only did they make reliable babysitters when most of the town would turn her kids away simply because she was spending time with the city’s most notorious, alleged ex-enforcer, but they were also refreshingly kind and sympathetic.

 

Shaking her head to clear away her thoughts, she snapped out of her pensive mood and started gathering her things so she could leave. “Alright, so I’ll be gone for the rest of the night. If you need anything, call either of our cells, but we’ll probably spend most of our time upstairs at Jason’s penthouse.” After separating from Lucky and having her marriage annulled, Elizabeth had moved into a smaller apartment at Harborview towers, one that was still secure but reasonably priced enough so that she could afford it. Not only did it allow for her and the boys to be close to Jason, but it was also a place she could make into a home for her children without having to depend upon help from her Grandmother. “I think that’s it. I’ll see you guys and the kids bright and early in the morning, because I have the first shift at the hospital tomorrow.”

 

“Have fun, Miss E,” Max told her with a bright smile on his slightly chubby face.

 

Smirking, Milo added, “just don’t do anything too wild to corrupt Jason.” She simply rolled her eyes in response. “And don’t worry about the kids,” the younger of the two brothers added before she could escape. “They’re in good hands.”

 

“This isn’t some freaking Allstate commercial,” the senior bodyguard snapped, punching his sibling in the shoulder.

 

As she closed the door behind them and made her way to the elevators, she could hear the two men as they continued to bicker, but she wasn’t worried. Her kids really were in good hands, and, if she had anything to say about it, she would be, too, before the night was over.

 

 

 

_And Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be our love, for real_

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

 

Everything was ready; it was all in place.

 

The lights were out, the blinds on the French doors were open to allow the moonlight to stream in through the windows, and a few, scattered candles were lit to illuminate the surroundings of the penthouse. They weren’t there for ambiance. Instead, they were there in an effort to recreate a special moment in time.

 

The moment in time when she and Jason had conceived their son.

 

_Everything will be alright_

_if you just stay the night_

 

Things had changed drastically since that night, but, at the same time, so many things were still the same.

 

While they had both moved on with their lives, ending their former relationships for good, their bond and connection was continuing to grow stronger every day. The penthouse was, once again, the sparse space she remembered from years past before the women in Jason’s life had ignored his likes and dislikes and decorated the home to suit their own needs. However, its owner was not the man she had first fallen in love with. For himself and for his son, he had finally taken control of his own life, living it the way he wanted and not how Sonny needed him to. The men were still good friends, but their fates were no longer sealed together as one.

 

What was the same was the fact that Jason was still her best friend, that he was the person she went to for comfort, for companionship, for unconditional support, faith, and trust. He listened to her; she listened to him, and, like the night so many months before when they had finally given into the pull they had always felt towards each other and made love for the first time, they were still each others safe place, their harbor in the storm, their shelter from the pain.

 

But they were so much more than that, too.

 

_Please, sir, don’t you walk away don’t you walk away don’t you walk away_

_Please, sir, don’t you walk away don’t you walk away don’t you walk away_

 

Not a moment went by where Elizabeth didn’t think about the blue eyed, blonde haired man who had saved her one balmy August evening, forever changing the path of her life.

 

His visage followed her thoughts everywhere.

 

He haunted her.

 

He taunted her.

 

He tempted her.

 

He seduced her, a little more each time they were in each others company.

 

But tonight, it was her turn, her turn to follow him, to haunt him, to taunt him, to tempt him.

 

It was her turn to seduce him.

 

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

 

They had an entire night to themselves with no interruptions, no responsibilities, no prior commitments, no distractions, and no barriers between them.

 

For the first time in sixteen months, Elizabeth Webber was going to make love, and it wasn’t just with any random person. She was going to make love with the man she was in love with, and, before their evening was over, she was going to admit her feelings to him, confess her deepest emotions, place her heart in his hands without any fear of rejection or hurt.

 

She was going to seduce him, make love to him, and, the moment before his eyes closed for a blissfully exhausted and physically satiated night of rest, she was going to ask him to marry her.

 

She, Elizabeth Webber, was going to propose to Jason Morgan.

 

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

 

No ring.

 

No fancy production or tacky display of gauche sentiment.

 

No one knee and cheesy tradition.

 

No witnesses or disruptions.

 

Just Elizabeth, Jason, and her sincerest feelings.

 

Just their love for each other and their children.

 

For better or worse.

 

Richer or poorer.

 

In sickness and in health.

 

Till death do they part.

 

Before the night was over, she would be Jason Morgan’s fiancé and he hers. The boys would be getting the family they deserved as an early Christmas present, Cameron would be gaining a father, and Jason would be finding himself with a second son.

 

And, if they were lucky, maybe, just maybe, they’d someday have another child or two to make their family complete.

 

For now though, she would simply enjoy the gifts she had already been given, starting first with the man she loved.

 

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

 

Breaking her out of her thoughts, she heard the front door to the penthouse open. She heard Jason step into his home, take his leather jacket off and hang it up in the closet, she heard him toss his keys on top of his desk, and she heard the faint sounds of his breathing, automatically matching her own to his.

 

And, if asked, she would swear that she could almost feel his heart beating all the way on the other side of the room.

 

Then, just as quickly as he had appeared, he sensed her presence, turning around to seek out her gaze.

 

Their eyes locked.

 

Smoldered.

 

Communicated.

 

Loved.

 

Promised.

 

And relaxed in contentment.

 

_Everybody’s talking how I can’t can’t be your love_

_But I want want want to be your love_

_Want to be your love, for real_

 

He smiled. “Hey.”

 

Suddenly bashful, she blushed, lowered her lashes to shade her glowing, bottomless blue irises, and timidly tucked a loose strand of hair behind the delicate shell of her ear. “Hi.” The feelings he evoked in her making her feel more exposed than the lingerie she was wearing.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

 

She shrugged, grinning softly and finally looking up to meet his gaze again. “It was a surprise.” Moving out of the shadows, the pale light from the moon and the warm glow of the candles bathing her in murky illumination, she stepped towards him. “I’m actually here for three reasons.”

 

He couldn’t hide his curiosity. “What are they?”

 

“You,” she answered, at long last ending up in his arms. Swallowing thickly, she pressed on. “I’m here to seduce you.”

 

“What else,” Jason barely managed to choke out. He was going to let her lead; he was giving her the control, but she could tell he was fighting every instinct in his body that screamed for him to reach out for, to take, and to keep what he wanted – her.

 

“I’m here to tell you that I love you.”

 

He went to respond, to return the sentiment she already knew he felt, but she wouldn’t let him.

 

“And I’m here to make sure that for the rest of our lives I’m the only one who will ever be able to do those two things. I’m here to make you mine.”

 

Grinning widely, he lifted his hands to her face and watched her with awe and wonderment. “So Patrick Drake was right,” he teased, surprising her with his playful behavior. It was a new side of him that she found oddly endearing and adorably cute and alluring. “You were planning this little seduction all day. Those differences he and Spinelli noticed about you, they were because of me, because you wanted me. Everything, the walk, the looks, the sexy hair, the lingerie, the mystery, the….”

 

And then, for the first time in her life, Elizabeth Webber did something she had wanted to do for years.

 

SHE leaned up on her toes and kissed Jason Morgan to get HIM to shut up.

 

And it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

Relationship.

 

Engagement.

 

Marriage.

 

Love.

 

_Wanna be your love love love love love_

_I wanna be your love your love love love_

**Author's Note:**

> Song Featured in this Story: "Be Be Your Love" by Rachael Yamagata


End file.
